Knights of the Old Republic: Tale of the Jedi
by iloveobiwanmore
Summary: STARTED THEN GAVE UP! ONLY READ IF YOU WANT A NEVERENDING CLIFFHANGER!
1. Joining the Republic

_Thanks to my wonderful beta! Without you, this chapter would have gone withoutcorrections. This is a KOTOR fic, following my game. Carth-MC later on. No Slash, Mary-Sues, Cross-overs, or anything like that._

_

* * *

_

"Name?" asked the Republic service officer. He had a datapad in his hand and was ready to fill out her application. He was only awaiting the answers from the woman in front of him.

"Acadia Ritwani." She sighed. After over a decade, she was finally showing some promise to herself. She had been traveling the Outer Rim for nearly 14 years. Or was it 15? She didn't know anymore.

"Age?" That's what she got for signing up with the Republic Fleet. Questions, questions, and more questions. What did her age have to do with anything? She looked young for her age but she didn't exactly look like a teenager, either.

"32." That's right. She was 32. A 32-year-old woman who had almost no contact with another human being in over a year. A woman who was single, had no family to think of, and could understand Wookies.

"Home planet?" Oh, gods, what was her home planet? She didn't remember. She had traveled so much when she was a little girl, and then again when her mother died, that she had never known her home planet.

"Uh, I don't know." The Officer was stunned, if that's what you could call it.

"You don't know where you were born?" She blushed.

"Not exactly." The man sighed and entered that into the datapad.

"Previous military experience?"

"None." After that, there were about a gazillion more questions like 'Your mother's maiden name' and some stuff about languages. Those took almost another hour to answer.

"Thank you. We'll contact you on this comlink when we have an available spot in combat training." He handed her a comlink and she walked away.

XxX

Coruscant was like no other planet Acadia had seen. The whole planet was one giant city, aside from the Manarai Mountains and one body of water called the Western Sea. Also, it had almost every kind of life form. She had never seen anything like it. Well, she supposed she could compare it to Nar Shaddaa, but it was much cleaner than Nar Shaddaa.

Acadia managed to flag down a taxi, which was not an easy task on Coruscant. On the way back to her apartment building, the driver passed by the famed Jedi Temple, where Jedi were trained and housed. It was the most beautiful structure on the planet, or so she had heard. Acadia watched as it disappeared out of sight and sighed with contentment. She had been fascinated with the Jedi since she was a little girl. Her mother used to tell her stories of them before she would go to bed. She heard about their heroism, bravery, strength, their sacrifices for others and how they swore their lives to defend the galaxy against the Sith.

The tales she had heard lately, however, were those of the treachery of Revan and Malak, once heroes of the Republic. They had been the reason the Republic had won the Mandalorian Wars. Shortly after the Mandalorian Wars, Revan and his followers disappeared. When they came back, they were changed. They had become Sith, and sought to take over the very thing they had once tried to protect. Revan was dead now, killed by his own apprentice, Malak. Now Malak was destroying everything, only in an attempt to rule the galaxy.

Acadia's apartment building came into view and the taxi came to a stop in front of the doors. She paid the driver 15 credits, climbed out, and closed the door. She stepped into the lobby and walked over to the clerk's desk.

"Do I have any messages?" The droid behind the clerk's desk looked at her with mechanical eyes.

"One moment please. No, Ms. Ritwani, you have no new messages." Well that was a stupid question. She hadn't told anyone where she had gone, so they had no way of contacting her.

"Thank you." Acadia gave the droid a sweet smile and moved off towards the elevator. She joined a family who was waiting for the elevator to complete its descent from the top of the 65 story building. The door to the elevator swung open and they piled in, one by one. The little boy from the family pushed the button for the 31st floor. They wouldn't have to wait too long. The button lit up and Acadia moved in to press the button that had her floor number on it, 65. She had to go all the way to the top.

Acadia stopped in front of her door and fumbled around with some keys before finding the right one. The door swished open to reveal one of the blandest apartments she had ever owned. A brown couch was on one side of the room, accompanied by a holovision and table. The other side housed a kitchen with a small table and a chair. A door there led to her bedroom and fresher.

She set the comlink on the counter and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed some leftovers from last night, heated them up and walked to the other side of the room. Acadia sat down on the couch and turned the holovision on.

"In today's news, an escaped criminal was found today on Manaan. Authorities there have said this: 'We have been questioning him and discovered that he hoped to steal some of the Kolto that is harvested. We have no further information for you now.'"

Acadia changed the channel.

"At a young age, Revan showed an extreme affinity with the Force. He trained hard and was very determined. Jedi masters say…"

"Boring!" She turned it off. "You would think that they would have gotten over the fact that Revan betrayed them already." Leaving the carton of leftovers on the table, she strode to the door that led to her bedroom and entered. Hopefully someone from the Republic Fleet would call her soon and save her from the boredom of tomorrow.

XxX

The next week was filled with dancing, drinking, and flirting. Every night was the same routine: have about 10 drinks, flirt with some random guy, dance with him a bit, then tell him you're going to the bathroom and leave. It was fun for the first couple of nights, but now it was getting old.

This particular night had involved some mercenary, Tarisian Ale, and one of the best bands on the planet. The man kept telling her about his adventures with some hunters on Tatooine; it was pathetic. They had apparently killed 5 wraids, which would have impressed her if wraids were an actual threat. Acadia practically stumbled into her apartment. Tarisian Ale was highly intoxicating, and most passed out after 3 glasses. But not her. She could drink almost 6 without getting dizzy. Unfortunately, she had drank around 15 glasses.

Now there was by far the most annoying ringing in her ears. It sound almost like…the comlink! After knocking her table over and nearly breaking her neck, Acadia grabbed the comlink and pushed the answer button.

"Hello?" came a voice through the speaker.

"Yes?" She could hardly wait to hear what they had to say.

"Are you Ms. Ritwani?"

"Yes I am." She shook her head to keep her eyes from getting blurry. She was a wreck.

"We have a spot available in our combat training program. You are to report to the site where you signed up to begin your training. There, we will issue you armor, a weapon, and you number."

"My number?" That was unexpected. What did he mean by that?

"Yes, every Republic soldier is issued a serial number that they will use to access files in the Republic's database. It's standard procedure."

"Oh, right. Ok then. I'll be there."

"Good. I'll have an escort waiting for you in the lobby of your apartment building tomorrow morning." Acadia turned off the comlink and collapsed on the couch. She was finally going to be able to serve the Republic. She sighed. Now life was going to get exciting again. No more nightly visits to the bar for her.

Content with the happenings of that night, she went to the dresser in her bedroom. She pulled out a silk nightgown with a hem that went to her mid thigh. She laid it on the bed and changed out of the pants and shirt she was wearing and into the nightgown. After putting the dirty outfit into a hamper, she crawled into her bed and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Review please!_


	2. Why?

_Chapter 2 is here! Oh, if you read this, please review. I do accept anonymous reviews now, so even if you don't have a account, just tell me what you think. I don't care if you flame me. This is my story and I'm writing it to the best of my abilities. I love criticism, it makes me a better writer. Anything you have to say, just review or e-mail me. Also, if you have a request or suggestion, you can e-mail me. I haven't quite finished the game yet, I only have 2 more Star Maps to go, and I'm extremely close to the one on Kashyyyk, so don't mind if I make little mistakes here and there. For those of you that haven't played the game, you'll find out what Star Maps are, though I really do suggest you play the game, for it is by far a wonderful game. Now, on to the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own SW. There._

"Carth! Hey Carth, wait up!" A skinny man ran up behind him and grabbed Carth's shoulder. Pausing to catch his breath, he held up his index finger.

"What is it, Trask?" Carth had a life too, aside from being the best Republic Pilot ever. Okay, so maybe he didn't, but who really knew that aside from him. Besides, it was 23:30, and all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. He was going to be escorting Bastila, one of the Jedi that killed Revan, on the Endar Spire. He had 3 days before the big mission, and frankly, he didn't want to spend them with anyone but himself.

"I found out that we'll be on the Endar Spire together. It's such an honor, really." _Not this again._

"Thanks, Trask." He couldn't help but put that little ounce of sarcasm in his words. He was very annoyed. He didn't know how many people had come up to him today and told him what an honor it would be to be on the same ship as him. Frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was defeat the Sith and be done with them.

"Hey, do you want to go out to a bar and celebrate? I know this really great..."

"No thanks, Trask. I just want to go to sleep." He didn't know how much more of this man's rambling he could handle.

"Oh! Right! Of course. Night, Carth!" The man ran down a hall waving his hand behind him.

"Idiot," muttered Carth.

Once at his apartment, he set down his keys on the counter and pulled a drink out of the fridge. He quickly drank it and put it in the trash compacter. He walked into the fresher and turned on the shower. He took off his jacket and tunic, revealing a well-formed 6-pack and pecks(AN: As you can tell if you undressed him in the game ;P). He stripped off his pants and boxers (AN: I hate briefs on guys, boxers all the way!) and climbed into the shower.

He felt the hot water pour over his chest and back. He just stood there for a minute, letting the water envelope his body. He put some hair cleanser in his hair and massaged it around, making it all sudsy (I just love that word!) before rinsing it out. He lathered his body with soap, rinsed it off, and then washed his face. Once he was done, he turned the water off and reached for a towel that he had swung over the shower door. When he didn't feel it, he looked in the door's direction. Standing on the other side was a woman and small boy. Their faces were sullen and then they disappeared.

"No…," Carth whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He shouted at the invisible pair.

He picked up the towel, which was lying on the floor, and dried himself. He put on boxers and pants and crawled into his bed.

"Lights 0 ." The light went out and he fell into a troubled sleep.

_BAH! BAH! BAH! _(AN: It that annoying sound those crappy alarm clocks make! LOL. I didn't know how to put it into word format, so I guessed.)

A hand reached out from under a big ball of blankets and searched the night table for the clock, which was now making possibly the most annoying sound in the galaxy. When it finally found it, it pushed down a button. The noise didn't stop. It pushed it again. Just noise.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" A woman's muffled voice came from the blankets. The hand picked up the clock and banged it on the table until the noise stopped. A head, which suffered a terrible case of bed head, emerged from the ball and stared out into sunlit room.

"It's morning already? Ow, my head," Acadia said clutching her head. Her hangover was the least of her problems right now, though. She had to be at the Republic Embassy in one hour, or else she could kiss her military career goodbye. Climbing out of the bed and immediately pulling the night gown back down to where it belonged, she grabbed the bottle of aspirin that was on the night table and walked towards the kitchen. After downing 3 pills and half a glass of water, she went to the fresher and started the shower.

Thirty minutes later, she emerged from the fresher with a towel wrapped around her body and a toothbrush sticking out from the corner of her mouth. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulled those on, along with a pair of underwear and bra, and continued to brush her teeth.

Five minutes later, she was on the street attempting to flag down a taxi. One finally saw her and sped down to the door. She climbed inside and shut the door behind her.

"Republic Embassy," she stated her destination and they flew off.

_I know, it's a little short. It's just, reviews give me inspiration, but I haven't gotten any reviews for either one of my stories lately. Meanies... I won't update again till I get some reveiws, and I'll only update the story that I get reviews for, so review if you want to know what happens._


	3. Looking for the Cafeteria

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta, I wouldn't have such a great story without you!

* * *

A few days later, Acadia had learned all about how to effectively use a vibroblade and shoot a blaster. Now, she was sitting on a bench in front of a huge Republic ship. It was called the Endar Spire, and she had been told that she would be escorting some Jedi. She loved the thought. She looked in the direction of the Docking Officer and saw a man, maybe late 30's or early 40's, talking to him. He had dark brown hair and a muscular build. He was quite attractive, but he looked like her superior officer, so she grounded the thought almost immediately._

She turned her attention to a woman with brown hair over in the corner. She was surrounded by bodyguards, all Jedi, and she herself carried a lightsaber. She looked very dignified and important.

_She must be the Jedi we're escorting._

"Now boarding the Endar Spire. I repeat, now boarding the Endar Spire."

That was her queue. She picked up her pack and walked towards the loading ramp. The man she had been watching earlier handed the Docking Officer a datapad, most likely his boarding pass, and walked down the ramp. While she was handing the Officer her pass, she peeked at the other man's pass and saw that his name was Carth Onasi and he was 38. She also confirmed that he was indeed her Commander. _Damn it…_

XxX

After she had been walking around for what seemed like an hour, Acadia finally found her room. A man with graying hair was putting various outfits into a footlocker by his bed. When he heard the door open, he turned to face her.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Trask Ulgo." He extended a hand and she took it.

"Acadia Ritwani. I guess I'm your roommate, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, you look familiar. Have we met anywhere?"

"Nope. Not that I know of. Maybe you just saw me in the Docking Bay."

"Yeah, I guess that's it." He looked around the room for a second and then looked her again in the eye. "I've got a shift in a few minutes, so I'm going to go ahead and head down there."

"I guess I'll see you around then." Soon he was out the door, leaving her to unpack her bag and get used to her surroundings. She found a footlocker by another bed in the room and put her clothes, a blaster, and a vibroblade inside for safekeeping. Just as she shut the footlocker, her stomach grumbled a little bit.

"Guess it's time for some food." The Endar Spire had successfully taken off and they had announced it was safe to move around 5 minutes ago, so she figured the cafeteria was probably open.

XxX

About 30 minutes later, Acadia was down one of the corridors. The only problem was she didn't know which one. She had gone through almost every door and down every hall, but still had not found the cafeteria. She felt like an idiot. As she continued walking, she found one more door at the end of the long hallway. Just as she went to open it, the door slid open to reveal the dignified woman Acadia had seen in the Docking Bay.

"Oh, my!" The woman jumped back in alarm and clutched her chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were behind the door." The woman took a moment to collect herself, then replied.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'm Bastila. And you're Acadia Ritwani, are you not?" _How does she know my name?_

"Uh, yeah. How did you know my name?" Acadia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a Jedi. I knew the moment I saw you who you were." _So she is the Jedi. If she knew who I was, why didn't she know I was behind the door?_

"Oh. Do you know where the cafeteria is?" She felt strange asking that, but without help she could be roaming the halls until dawn.

"Yes, it's the next door on the right." Bastila smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Acadia returned the smile and went to get something to eat.

XxX

After eating, Acadia took her shift. When her shift ended, she went to her room to get some sleep. She didn't know how long she slept for, but she was soon awoken by the ship shaking violently. Acadia opened her eyes after she was practically thrown out of bed. She looked out the window to see another ship, a Sith vessel, trading fire with the Endar Spire. There were a series of shouts outside her door, blaster fire, and then someone began pounding on the door. _Sith!_

* * *

_So what do ya think? Review please, I won't update until I get some._


End file.
